Sacrifice (Hosianism)
A Holy Sacrifice (also referred to as Hierophany in the non-Aurorian Churches), in Hosian theology, especially Patriarchal Hosianism, denotes the liturgical and ritual centerpieces of the Hosian faith. Sacrifices are, in accepted Aurorian theology, the instruments through which God and His Spirit work in the lifes of the Faithful. In all churches, both Western and Eastern, special reverence is reserved for the Holy Revelation, which according to the Annunciation was ordained by Eliyahu himself. Another universal Sacrifice is the Sacrifice of Water, or baptism. The other Sacrifices of the traditional seven of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra are faithfully observed in most Patriarchal Churches, but most Luthoran churches accept only those Sacrifices whose institution was ordained by scripture (in the most strict view, only Holy Revelation and the Sacrifice of Water). The Eastern Hosian hierophanies have a broader definition than the strictly defined Western sacrifices, including many other church rituals and even theological concepts (such as the Incarnation of the Spirit). The seven Sacrifices In the Holy Apostolic Church and its successors in the west, seven Sacrifices are recognised from cradle to grave: the Sacrifice of Water (baptism), the Sacrifice of Gratitude (Holy Revelation), the Sacrifice of Light (Illumination), the Sacrifice of Piety (Vocation), the Sacrifice of Love (marriage), the Sacrifice of Purity (remission of sins) and the Sacrifice of Memory (burial). The Sacrifice of Water (baptism) The Sacrifice of Water, or baptism, is the first Sacrifice of initiation in the Hosian religion. Hosians believe it was ordained in the Annunciation by the ministry of St. Matthias the Baptist: In Hosianism, almost all of the Faithful are administered the Holy Sacrifice of Water soon after their birth, by which they attain a state of grace sufficient for the administration of the Last Holy Sacrifice, a Hosian burial. The Holy Sacrifice of Water is universally acknowledged to be valid by all mainstream Hosian Churches as long as it is correctly administered, for the Lord says that it will forever bind the Faithful to Him, creating an inerasable mark on the soul, cleansed from sin. Catechumens to Hosianism are baptised, illuminated and receive their first Holy Sacrifice of Gratitude together as the full initiation rites. The proper formula for the Sacrifice of Water is that consecrated water is poured or in some other way sprinkled upon the head of the faithful, while speaking the formula as follows: "With this Sacrifice of Water, I baptise thee in the name of God and Spirit." The addition of "into the Community of the Pious", which features in some rites, does not impact upon the proper administration of the formula as long as the Sacrifice is administered in the name of God and Spirit. The liturgy before the Holy Sacrifice of Water often consists of the consecration of the water to be used on the Altar by pouring some of it over the Altar into the a special Sacrificial Font, with the words: ''"Lord Our God, bless this our Sacrifice of Water, that it may cleanse this child/these children of sin, and grant him/her/them a new life in you, through Hosios our Lord, who in Spirit lives with Thee in eternity, Amen." ''Before the Sacrifice of Water is administered, the parents of the child in the case of a child baptism or the catechumen himself in the case of adult baptism, are asked to take vows affirming their faith. The Sacrifice of Gratitude (Holy Revelation) ''Full Article: Holy Revelation '' The Most Holy Sacrifice of Gratitude, also known as the Holy Revelation and the Supper of the Spirit, is the central Sacrifice of the Hosian faith, celebrated in some form or another in all mainstream Hosian churches. The Sacrifice revolves around bread and wine representing the body and blood of the Spirit of God, Eliyahu. Hosians believe that in a mystical way, by eating the bread and drinking the wine, Eliyahu in Hiding is Revealed to them and they are brought closer to God. Patriarchal Hosians commonly insist that Eliyahu's essence is truly present in the consecrated bread and wine used for the Sacrifice; the more strict Luthoran and most Ameliorate denominations deny this true presence of the Spirit, and they commonly do not consecrate bread and wine in their liturgies. This difference stems from differences of interpretation of the Annunciation account of the Last Supper of Eliyahu and the hosioi and the First Supper after the exile: while Patriarchals take "this bread is my body" literally, the opponents of the true presence doctrine argue that it is meant as a memorial without connotation. The name Revelation is therefore not commonly used in churches denying the true presence. Category:Hosianism Category:Religion